Lego Extended Universe Timeline
The following is a coherent, comprehensive timeline of the entire (so far) timeline of the Adventure Universe, created by TK-117. It will grow as more stories are released. This universe was created as a way to connect a bunch of Lego Themes, such as City, Monster Fighters, Adventurers, Atlantis, Power Miners, and Pharaoh's Quest, and there are more. There are some significant differences to some themes, such as Johnny Thunder's adventures taking place in modern times. Ancient History Circa 3000 B.C. * The Monster Realms are created by the Dark Guardians, and each one contains a Moonstone, each of which contains a power too great for mankind to hold. Circa 360 B.C. Extraterrestrial beings come down to Earth, and abduct the Golden King of Atlantis, rendering the city unprotected, which in turn allowed the Dark Guardians to overtake the city and sink it. = Before 20th Century 1109 * Lord Vampyre is born in Transylvania. 1446 * Crown Kingdom is founded, and led by the Crown King Josiah Merrick. The defense forces, known as the Crown Knights, are also established this year. November 13th * One of King Merrick's top advisers, Salm Mallock, encounters a dark cave, and heads into it with nothing but a torch. There, he is possessed by the consciousness of the Dark Guardians, who saw the dark potential within him since he was a child. * Salm Mallock is converted into a wizard of the dark arts, with powers granted to him by the Dark Guardians. 1447 * Mallock establishes his base of operations in the often-avoided Barren Wastelands, once the sight of a mass grave, with skeletons still under the ground. * Mallock uses the landscape to his advantage to revive the dead, and he creates a skeleton army. Circa 1600 * A portrait of warlord Sir Henry Brighting is created. 1642 May 8th * Pirate Jack Edwards, captain of the Black Seas Barracuda, engages in a skirmish with British soldiers. The British ships are raided by Edwards' pirates. July * Edwards begins his campaign to loot British and French army outposts. Most of these attempts prove successful. Edwards eventually builds up his fortune, stowing it away on Albatross Island. 1654 April 3rd * The Black Seas Barracuda ''is run aground after attempting to escape British Imperial warships. * The ''Barracuda ''is seized by the British and the soldiers do a full sweep-down of the ship. They arrest a total of 74 pirates. All except for one: Jack Edwards. 1776 July 4th * The Declaration of Independence is signed, officially freeing the United States of America from British rule. 1860 Fall * One of the Moonstones (one that controls people's minds) is ejected from its Realm for unknown reasons, and it lands in Maryland, where actor John Wilkes Booth comes across it. * Booth comes under the stone's influence, and he is motivated (by the stone) to assassinate the then-current President Abraham Lincoln. 20th Century 1907 * Jake Raines is born in New York. 1909 * Mac McCloud is born in Scotland. 1919 * Artimus Rhodes discovers a pyramid-map to the mythical city of Atlantis. The map was discovered on the shores of Mexico. 1934 * Jake Raines and his affiliates (Mac McCloud, Helena Skvalling, and Archibald Hale) discover the tomb of Amset-Ra, an ancient Egyptian king. * Amset-Ra is apprehended, though not killed, via being blown into pieces and getting scattered in the Egyptian desert. 1939 September 1st * World War II begins with the Nazi invasion of Poland. 1941 December 7 * The Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor occurs, killing 2,403, including Mac McCloud, who was working as an engineer on the USS ''Arizona. 1945 May 7th * Nazi Germany signs an unconditional surrender at the Allied headquarters in Reims, France, putting an end to the totalitarian regime. 7-14th * On the same day, and for about a week after, the fortune of Adolf Hitler is effectively scattered around the world, under the orders of General Ernst Karlsen. September 2nd * World War II comes to an end after six years of fighting. 1949 * Charles Edward Kilroy is born in England. 1953 * Joseph Thunder is born in Australia. * Martha Freeman is born in America. 1957 October 27 * Rodney Rathbone is born. 1973 * Samuel Bains is born. Circa 1982 * Rodney Rathbone joins the British Armed Forces. 1982 May 31st * Rathbone loses his right leg during the Falklands War. 1983 May 12th * John "Johnny" Samuel Grant Thunder is born in Sydney, Australia. * Shortly after the birth, Johnny's mother, Martha, dies. 1986 January 18th * Samantha Rhodes, granddaughter of Artimus Rhodes, is born. 1987 * Rodney Rathbone joins the British SAS about 5 years after joining the UK Armed Forces. 1992 June 21st * Will Martin is born in Lego City 1993 * Johnny's father, Joseph sets off on an expedition that he never returns from. Shortly before, he sends a letter to his old acquaintance, Charles Kilroy, to pick up Johnny. * Johnny Thunder starts his life in America living with Professor Kilroy. 1995 Summer * An ambitious and rogue scuba diver from the Aquazone Corporation discovers the lost city of Atlantis. However, before he can report anything, he is killed by the malevolent creatures residing there. 1996 * Johnny, at age 13, begins working as an intern at Prof. Kilroy's museum in Lego City. 1998 * Johnny has his first encounter with the world of treasure, as he discovers what appears to be a map in the portrait of Sir Henry Brighting. Sometime between 1998 and 2007 * Prof. Kilroy retires as the primary curator of the museum. 21st Century 2007 * At the age of 24, Johnny becomes the head curator of Charles Kilroy's museum, as the Professor has retired. 2008 * The 2008 Lego City museum heist occurs, the idea of which was concocted by Johnny's later nemesis, Samuel "Sinister" Bains. * Johnny Thunder takes his first professional foray into the world of adventure after the break-in. * Samantha Rhodes discovers her grandfather's journal, and does a couple of years of research on the lost underwater city. 2009 * Several of Earth's cities are devastated by catastrophic deep-underground rumblings, and a team is commissioned by the United States federal government to investigate the rumblings. * The team, known as the Power Miners, discover huge caverns of crystals. However, alongside these crystals are scientific anomalies: Small, rock-like creatures hostile toward humans. The two factions do battle for a year. 2010 * Samantha Rhodes pays an underwater salvage crew to hunt for the city of Atlantis alongside her. * The Power Miners travel deeper underground, encountering lava. September 2nd * The lost city of Atlantis is finally discovered after being hidden away for thousands of years. November 29th * The threat of Rock Monsters is deterred by huge dynamite charges set off by the Power Miners crew. However, only two members of the team make it out alive: John "Brains" Branson and Robert "Rex" Keller. Sometime between 1934 and 2011 * The treasures of Pharaoh Amset-Ra are seized by the Alien Commander. 2011 February-late March 2011 * Further explorations of Atlantis are conducted, but salvage team member Bobby Buoy is fatally attacked by one of the city's hostile creatures. * Buoy's space on the team is filled by former Power Miners crew member John "Brains" Branson. * The Golden King of Atlantis, returned to his rightful place by the salvage crew, is again abducted by the Aliens, who try to use his trident (and Amset-Ra's treasures') power to conquer the world. Mid-2011 * The Hypaxxus Invasion of Earth occurs. * The ADU (Alien Defense Unit) is formed as a deterrence to the aliens, and it ultimately works, forcing the beings to retreat. * After the failure of their supposed world-domination, the aliens, having retreated, seek out the help of the Dark Guardians, who only give them one thing: The returned Amset-Ra. 2012 * Will Martin joins the Lego City Police Department, having already acted as a volunteer policeman in the aftermath of the alien invasion the previous year. March 17 * Lord Vampyre, a powerful vampire 903 years young, at the request of his wife, searched far and wide for a mystical Moonstone, and eventually found one in Maryland that had been taken out of its respective Monster Realm. * Selfishly, the vampire keeps it for himself, realizing its grand power to control people's minds could come in handy for him. * The stone also "told" him via telepathic abilities that if six Moonstones were brought together, it would become nighttime forever, allowing monsters to roam free in the "regular" realm. * Rodney Rathbone hears about these plans and puts together the Monster Fighters to combat the monsters. April 29 * Lord Vampyre succeeds in ''his ''goal of uniting the moonstones, albeit temporarily. However, the short reunion sends a signal to a different antagonistic species of aliens millions of light-years away: the Buggoids. 2014 * Solomon Blaze is born. 2015 May 30 * A heist occurs at the International Bank of Lego City, and Will Martin allegedly pulls a "stunt" during the ensuing police response. June 5 * Michael Frederick, personal aide to Senator James Bratton, is killed in a freak car "accident" also injuring one person at the scene. * Police officer Will Martin becomes suspicious of the death. June 6 * Will officially starts his personal investigation into the case after searching the victim's name up on the internet, finding the man's political information.